Flour Baby
by IBWickedBaby
Summary: After being voted the worse students of their school Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and the guys are giving the worse punishment ever: Raising a sack of flour? Sound easy? Well, with six people who hate each other, hell no. Will this baby project help them grow closer or have flour flying everywhere? Original pairings. Rated T for all that good stuff. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 Pain In The Assignment

**Chapter 1 Pain in the assignment**

"I'll make sure it's done." Mr. Rogers nodded in agreement with Ms. K, the Principal of Townsville High. She was fed up with six students who have brought the school through nothing but hell. Even the bullies couldn't top these bickering six and it was time for a change.

**(Home Ec)**

"Bastard!"

"Stupid!"

"Dumbass!"

"If I had a dime for how much I hate you I'd be the richest person in the world!"

"Oh? Being a prostitute not paying well for, ya?"

"Say one more thing and I'll rip off your-"

"People," Mr. Rogers coughed as he entered the narrow classroom. Three girls on the far left and the guys on the right. It wasn't an unusual setting. Neither was the familiar argument from Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. "This isn't Springer, please act sane."

"Sorry, Mr. Rogers." The two quietly apologized but at the corner of their green eyes they gave each other death glares. Buttercup and Butch have hated each other since birth, despite their mothers being close friends.

"I don't know why you let him get to you?" Blossom whispered to Buttercup. Bubbles, who was sitting right behind her red-headed sister agreed "I'm starting to think you two just like drama."

"_**OR**_ each other!" Brick shouted from across the room. He and Boomer exploded with laughter and Butch twitched with anger. Mr. Roger only rolled his eyes and unpacked the box given to him by Ms. K. Blossom was holding Buttercup back from killing the other two. She looked annoyed at Brick "We weren't talking to you!"

"I thought the classroom was a sharing experience?" Brick teased pointing his finger up. Boomer chuckled in agreement "Yeah, no child left behind!" Before Bubbles or Before Bubbles or Blossom could say anything Mr. Rogers got right to the point "Speaking of children, I have a special project that has been assigned for you all."

"Is that the reason were the only people here?" Bubbles asked and Mr. Roger nodded "Yes, see you all have, how do I say this without sounding rude?" He thought for a moment then he just came out with it "You've been voted Townsville Worse Students."

Bubbles blinked once as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She cried "Thats so mean! I-I'm not a bad person!"

"My grades have kept this school in A Rank!" Blossom snapped now letting go of Buttercup. Brick joined in "I mean, I'm not perfect or anything but come on! I keep this school alive!"

"Starting food fights and putting suit cases in the hallway doesn't keep us alive, Mr. Jojo." Mr. Roger said "It only pisses us off."

"This better not go on my personal record!" Butch said as he stared at the box on Mr. Roger's desk. Boomer looked around "Why isn't Mitch in here? Isn't he the Weed King?"

"Lets not forget Princess, who is like the biggest pain the ass since labor." Buttercup pointed out. Mr. Roger only ignored their complaints and did what he was told. He stared taking out the sacks of flour and placing them on the desk.

"...Are we baking a cake?" Boomer asked "Because I'm actually a good cook!"

"Good," Brick gave a bored expression "you can do our share."

"I'm going to bake my cake at a store." Buttercup hinted. Mr Rogers shook his head "No! No, baking. You don't bake children."

"What?" Blossom and Bubbles said together as they titled their heads to the side. Buttercup looked confused "I think their overworking ya, Mr. R."

"The sacks of flour will be your children."

"..Yep, overworked."

"Anyway, this is apart of your punishment. A project that you will work together on with a partner." Mr. Rogers than started assigning them "Blossom and Brick. Bubbles and Boomer. Buttercup and-"

"You better say _Jesus_." Buttercup said desperately as she crossed her fingers. Butch was sweating bullets but he knew the outcome. Mr. Roger finished reading "Butch. Now, when the bell rings come and get your sacks- I mean babies. You are to keep them till the day before Graduation. They have sensors that make them sound like a real baby so, if you want to walk across that stage take good care of them."

There was tension in the room. Even the heat waves were showing. Mr. Rogers did his best to take the heat and couldn't wait for the bell to ring! Brick then raised his hand and Mr. Rogers pointed towards him "Yes, Brick?"

"Can I just pay flour support?"

**N/A: Sup, ppl? Wrote this out of boredom. Tell me what you think!**

**Tacos**


	2. Chapter 2 Flour-In-Laws

**Chapter 2 Flour-In-Laws**

**(Late after school)**

"You know Blossom, you should consider yourself lucky." Brick said with a smirk as he leaned on the stair rails of school entrance. The girls and guys had decided to leave school late to avoid any questions of why they were carrying around flour sacks. Blossom, who was sitting on the steps with her head buried in Bubbles shoulder rolled her eyes but asked "I think otherwise but entertain me, Brick."

"Do you know how many girls wanna have my babies?!" Brick said proudly "I got nice features, at least from what I've been told. Man, girls would die to be you!"

"Funny, I'd rather die." Blossom smiled at him "And we didn't have a baby. It's a sack of flour, but at least it has your features." She held up the sack carefully and pointed towards the top "See, no brain!". Brick's face redden as he balled his fist but paused as he saw Buttercup and Butch coming back with a crying flour baby, along with food from TacosWay.

"What happened?" Boomer asked covering his ears from the screaming flour. Buttercup shrugged, biting into her taco "Well, we were trying to ditch this thing but there were too many witness!" Butch nodded in agreement "Then it started crying!"

"Guys! I can't believe you would try to ditch a baby!" Bubbles scolded as she held her flour closer. Buttercup half closed her eyes and said "...Its flour. Flour has no feelings. We eat this stuff!"

"Buttercup, either way you can't get rid of that 'baby'," Blossom looked up at her sister "don't forget, if you damage that sack then you'll be seeing it the very next's year. No graduation." Before Buttercup or Butch could complain anymore the flour's crying got louder. Brick covered his ears "Shut that thing up!"

"What am I?" Butch asked annoyed "The flour whisper? We tried everything!"

"Maybe its upset because you guys don't love it?" Boomer said sadly.

"...Boo-who." Buttercup faked a frown then she looked at Bubbles, who was handling her baby correctly. She formed a wicked grin "Hey, Aunt Poppins? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious your nephew." Bubbles made room for the other baby. Butch then added "His name is Butch Jr."

"...On second thought, it's a niece." Buttercup then sat nexts to Blossom. The flour child then got quite and everyone sighed in relief.

"So, what are you guys going to name your baby?" Bubbles asked Blossom and Brick. They both let out a laugh then realized she was being serious. Brick kept his teasing smile and said "Sorry but I don't want big bow over here getting attached to this thing. You know how mothers are!" Blossom shot a look at Brick but played along "Oh but what about those features of yours? I think we should name it "Arrogant"."

"Your naming it after your bitchiness?"

"Just trying to compromise the both of us, so why not?"

"Argon? Sounds great!" Bubbles quickly said then turned towards Buttercup and Butch "You guys?"

"Simple.; Butchia." Butch said proudly only to have Buttercup laugh in his face, dropping her food! "'Butchia'? Talk about pulling things out your ass!" Butch crossed his arms and eyes her "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Simple; nothing." Buttercup yawned and looked at her child in Bubbles arm "I'm not going to be walking around with a sack of flour in my arms! Do you know how embarrassing that'll be?!" Butch thought for a moment then nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can't let my popularity with the ladies be _floured_ down. They'll think I'm a weirdo or something!"

"Butch, it wouldn't matter if you carried the flour or not! You **_are_** a weirdo!"

"I'm also your flour daddy." Butch said in a low voice as he hinted his eyebrows at her with a sexy smirk.

"God...when I find the people who voted.." Buttercup growled as she crushed her taco paper. Bubbles ignored her sisters and looked her flour baby "What do you think we should our baby, Boomer? You chose the gender."

"Sure," Boomer sat nexts to her "it looks like a boy and I'm not just saying that because it's every guys dream to have a boy!" Bubbles giggles "That's fine...I think we'll name it, Buddy!"

"Hey, Brick? Maybe Buddy can have play dates with Argon!" Boomer suggested, his brother smiled at him and said sarcastically "Yeah! I could use a floursitter! Thanks, man!"

"Uh, I mean-" Boomer tried to say but was cut off by Blossom "If you think your just going to go off and be a wannabe pimp, you better rethink yourself!"

"First off, I'm not a 'wannabe' and second I can't help it if girls wanna piece of me. Their addicted, I'm toxic." Brick said with crossed arms as he and Blossom had a stare down contest. "Deal with it."

"No, you deal with it when I show up at Motel 6 with Argon, beating the door down looking for you! Sorry, but we're in this together whether you like it or not!" Blossom snapped. Brick, not believing her rolled his eyes "Whatever, Blossom."

Bubbles sighed in sadness , annoyed with the two red heads. She decided to give back the nameless flour "Here, and Buttercup and Butch?" Bubbles said as she handed Buttercup their baby back, "Give your baby a real name, please?" They both roll their eyes, then Buttercup heavily sighed "Fine, we'll name it...um.."

"Think of something you love," Boomer joined in, "if that helps?" Buttercup though for a moment then she smiled "I know!"

* * *

(Home)

The six decided that later that night they would tell their parents about the 'grandchildern'. No one thought of it as a big deal but Bubbles insisted if they were going to prove to people that they weren't the worse students then they needed to take it seriously. But the only reason anyone agreed was just to get away from each other.

"How do I word this?" Blossom said aloud as the girls made it up the steps of their house. "Mom? Dad? I conceived a bag of flour, today? With Brick?!"

"We could always runaway and start a bakery in disguise?" Buttercup said happily but Bubbles shook her head "No! I thought we all agreed to be serious about this! Besides, it's just mom and dad!"

"...Are you new here?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow at her bubbly sister. Blossom nodded, the Professor and their mother Cassie were the King and Queen of overacting. Worse, the Professor hated the Jojo's son and once he heard the baby part he might go and dig his own grave!

"Don't worry," Bubbles looked down at Buddy who was wrapped in her jacket "you have people who are going to love you here." Blossom quickly smacked a hand over Buttercup's sarcastic mouth. The door then flew open and there stood the girl's mother, Cassie "Well, the door isn't going to open itself! Come on in girls-and why did I just get a call from the boy's mom? Said there was something you and guys wanted to tell us when they come over?"

"Notice," Buttercup pointed at her mother and made her way inside, her sack hidden in her backpack that was barely closed "You said when the boys get here we'll tell you. Until then our lips are sealed." Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement as they made their way into the kitchen to greet The Professor "Hey, dad!"

"Girls," he sounded upset, putting his paper down "why are_ they_ coming over here? This is family hour!" Buttercup snorted sarcastically "You anit seen **_nothing_ yet**!" Blossom hit her in the arm as a warning to shut up! She faked a smile at her father "Uh, you'll just have to wait!"

"Oh, hush dear" Cassie scolded their father as she continued to cook something no one would eat "besides, I like it that the girls are getting close with the guys." Buttercup bobbed up her head up and down as she sung "_Careful what you wish for!"_

The Professor eyed his daughter "What?"

"Don't listen to Buttercup!" Blossom waved her hands as she shoved Buttercup to the side "She hasn't been herself all day!"

"Yeah," Buttercup paused then smirked "I've been feeling like _flour!_"

"Well, I was planning on baking a cake-" Cassie stopped as she saw Bubbles rocking a sack of flour. She had forgotten to buy some. "Oh, Bubbles! It's a good thing you brought some home!" She started walking over to Bubbles who grew aggressively protective over Buddy and snapped "NO! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?!"

Buttercup was dying of laughter, Blossom was face palming herself, Cassie was in shock and the Professor was lost. All was quite beside Buttercup's laughter and then a loud cry coming from her backpack. She stopped laughing and quietly patted her crying backpack but it only made it worse. Her parents oddly eyed them "Is that...a baby?"

*_Ding-Dong*_

_"_I'll get it!" Blossom quickly rushed to the door, almost slamming it open from the bad nerves she was having. Outside was the boys and their parents Ryan and Amy JoJo. The family had only been there for ten seconds and they felt uneasy. Brick, thinking that the girls had already told said "Yo, Blos? We gotta talk about the baby and who's keeping him tomorrow. I gotta fling-I mean, work after school."

"BRICK! SHH!" Blossom yelled but it too late.

"Baby?!" Amy and Ryan panicked. Butch and Boomer could feel heated eyes as the Professor slid to the door. He was giving off a bad heat wave that made Brick sweat. Blossom nervously gulped and Buttercup couldn't quite the baby. Cassie was very confused along with the other two parents and Bubbles was like a female lion protecting her cub.

"Perhaps" Butch said while scratching the back of his head, looking halfway at the Professor "I should be calling you 'dad', now?"

"You should be calling 911."

**N/A: About Boomer and Bubbles? In the summary it says that everyone hates everyone each other, well Bubbles and Boomer don't hate one another like their siblings BUT that doesn't mean their going to have the best 'relationship' as 'parents'. Let me just say _All that Glitter Anit Gold._**

**Oh and what do you think Buttercup named that baby?**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Sorry!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and maybe I'll send you a taco. Maybe.**

**Tacos**


	3. Chapter 3 Won't You Be My Sack Boy?

**Chapter 3 Won't you be my Sack Boy?**

**(Nexts Day)**

**(Early)**

"Hey, my _sexy bad boy_," Buttercup teased as she leaned against the doorway of her house. She wore a white bathrobe and green heels. Butch looked around to see if he had came to the right place. It was a very early Friday morning and Buttercup had wanted him to come so the Professor wouldn't be hovering around.

"Uh, should you be drinking around our daughter?" Butch nervously laughed but his eyes almost poped out as Buttercup pushed her c cup chest against him. Letting her fingers ride along his flustered skin. Her eyes of green lust were telling him to do things no man and woman should be doing in public! Then again, it was early. Butch put his arms around her small waist making her giggle and embrace him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but I like it!" Butch said with the biggest smile. Buttercup then back away, poking his nose "I can do more crazy things but I'll stop here." Buttercup gave a sexy grin, leaving Butch caught in her glance. To finish off she blew a kiss then closed the door.

"No, wait!" Butch pushed his hands on the door. He wanted more of her "Uh, it's still early-wanna sleep together till then? I can be your bad boy!" Soon he heard foot steps coming towards the door. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips as it opened.

"...Bad boy_ this_!" Butch opened his eyes to see the grumpy Professor, dressed in a red robe. He slammed the door in his face. Butch then felt something wet spray on him, he looked around to see the sprinklers were on!

"Shit! Buttercup you-"

*WHAAAAAAAAA*

"..NO!" Butch snapped as he heard a cry coming from his backpack. Buttercup had tricked him! He looked up to see her blowing more kisses along with Blossom and Bubbles, who were in a fit of laughter! Buttercup then sung out "_**You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.**_..._**EVERYBODY SING**_!"

Butch was boiling with anger as the laughing and singing got louder. He was soaked and Taco wouldn't stop crying. He held his fist up at the flirt trickster but before he could say anything the door slammed opened once again. There stood the Professor with large, aggressive hound dogs "Look here_ Girl Scout_," Butch's face then turned ghost white "we don't want your overpriced cookies, SO GET THE HELL OFF MY LAWN!" The Professor then released the the mad dog and Butch ran liked hell.

**(Girls)**

"Well that woke me up," Blossom joked, brushing her hair. Argon was already seated in her pink bag and she prayed he would stay quite until Brick got him. Bubbles nodded "But I only agreed to join in because it was funny!"

"You're a hypocrite and you know it!" Buttercup laughed, sliding on on a pale green dress shirt and white leggings. Bubbles noticed the time her sister was taking in her look. Bubbles gave a smug look and nudged Blossom and whispered "Seems Buttercup is looking for a second daddy!"

Blossom frowned and whispered back "I wonder if they'll allow flour sacks to visit during jail hours." Bubbles looked confused "What? Who?" Blossom shook her head "The Weed King."

**(Outside school parking lot)**

**(Brick's car)**

"And try not to put your finger threw my hair next time!" Princess MoreBucks nagged to her _**boyfriend, **_Brick, who wasn't paying attention to her. He was texting another one of his followers for a two hour pleasure ride in his car. Princess nagged on "Why do I even talk to you? Why do I do this? I mean, I'm not some whore!"

"So you say."

"What?!"

"Nothing," Brick rolled his eyes "look, next's time don't drank so much mouth wash. You got my mouth feeling powerful." Princess blush embarrassed but shook it off and replied " Whatever, you wanna meet up ag-"

"Sorry, you'll have to take a number." Brick said as he got out some note paper and wrote a very large number on it and handed it to her. She gasped "But we would have graduated by then!"

"Exactly, maybe I'll screw- I mean see ya at college!" Brick said as he unlocked the door but Princess didn't move. She crossed her arms and snapped "Who the hell is number 1?! She should be ME!" Brick sighed annoyed then he jumped a bit at his phone buzzing in his lap. His eyes widen as he said aloud "Blossom?"

"BLOSSOM?!" Princess screamed and kicked her feet on the floor. "So, you just screw anyone huh? Well fine! I never wanna see you again you man ho!" Princess, upset left the car. Brick sighed in relief but still annoyed as he ignored the call. "Nope, not today Blos."

**(Skate Park)**

"Yo, Butch? Heard you started a next's generation!" called out Ace with his gang by his side. They put their skateboards on stop as Butch whipped his head around at them, embarrassed, he quickly tossed Taco into a bush. Praying it wouldn't cry anymore. He mumbled "Damn you Buttercup!" He quickly put on a grin and said "Sup, boys? Where'd you hear that?"

"You know Billy use to work at TacosWay?" Ace pointed towards his smiley friend, his red hair covering his eye expression. "But before he was fired he heard something about a couple trying to ditch a baby in the kitchen!" Butch slightly blushed at the couples comment but then the wetness from his shirt and dog bites in his shoes wiped it all away. Him and Buttercup? Nah, whatever happened today was just pure temptation. Defiantly no feelings.

"Then we stole the security tape and saw it was you and Buttercup." Snake hissed with devil grin. "You and Buttercup, huh?"

"That was a big misunderstanding! No ditching, we were just looking-'

"Big Billy wants to be an Uncle!" Billy said excitedly.

"Guys-"

"I wanna wear the diapers," Lil' Arturo said causing everyone to look oddly at him. He shrugged "I was feeling honest."

"..Oh no, what the hell am I suppose to tell them?! It's not even a real baby!" Butch freaked in his mind. Ace then said "Yeah, I'm sure the tape was all wrong, sorry. So, where's the kid? Maybe we could give them early street smarts?"

"Look, I'm not sure how to tell you all this but-"

*WHAAAAAAAA*

"...What's wrong with that bush?!" The gang backed away. Butch quickly jumped in front of the crying bush, nervously laughing "No! Nothings wrong!"

"Big Billy thinks it's crying!"

"THAT'S ME! See, 'WHAAA'," Butch faked cry hoping his friends would buy it. "talking about my baby really gets me *sniff* emotional!" He then cried into his hands but when he opened his eyes he saw the Gang Green Gang standing around the bush. Big Billy pointed towards it "See, Big Billy was right."

"No, I think that's a baby, my friend." Lil A pointed out. Ace dug into the bush and he looked at Butch disgust "Did you put your baby in the bush?! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"No, Ace," Butch tried to explain but was cut off by a hissing Snake "You just don't go dropping babies anywhere! You aren't the damn Stork! This is YOUR baby!"

"Trying telling that to its mother!" Butch snapped.

"Do you know how many people have pissed on this bush, man?!" Lil' A yelled, Big Billy nodded in tears "Big Billy wants to kick your ass you deadbeat DAD!" Before the real hell could break loose, Ace finally found where the cries were coming from. He looked dumbfounded as the rest of the gang took a peek as well. It was quite besides the sounds of the upset flour. Finally Ace turned to Butch and asked "...What kind of freaky genes do you have?!"

"Would you all let me explain for one damn minute?!"

"Okay but Big Billy is counting," Butch told the gang about how he along with his brothers and the girls got voted the worse students and as their punishment they had to partner together and raise a flour baby. If fail they won't graduate.

"That sucks man," Lil A said and the gang nodded in agreement "there are people worse than you."

"Like Mitch!" Ace pointed out, Butch nodded and looked back at Taco who was still screaming in the bush "And worse, Buttercup tricked me into watching this thing while she goes off and does whatever!"

"Well you wouldn't want to bring a baby on a date would you?" Snake said and Butch shot a confused look at him "Date? I'm not going on any date!"

"We're talking about your baby mama," Lil' A said "we had just got back from seeing Mitch, had to pick up some 'stuff' and he was bragging about a date with Buttercup."

"Why that..." Butch slammed his fist into the concrete wall "how come you guys didn't say anything earlier?!"

"You said it was a misunderstanding?" Ace shrugged his shoulders. Butch was ready to go to war! How dare she play with him like that! On top the humiliation he faced and now he's stuck with a screaming flour sack with a strange name and she's dancing in smoke with the Weed King?! On Friday? Oh hell no!

"I'm gonna get her," Butch growled "she thinks she can just go off and leave me with child?!"

"...Want some help?" Ace smiled evilly "Mitch doesn't know anything about, uh-"

"Taco. Buttercup named her, don't ask keep talking."

"Right, Taco. And I doubt she'll say anything about her."

"Big Billy says that we should introduce Taco's second daddy!" Billy said happily and Butch chuckled liking where this was going. A surprise visit would settle the score. Butch then said "Yeah, Taco should get to know anyone a part of Buttercup's life. Why not a drug dealer?"

"We should steal- I mean pick up some baby stuff and give it to him so he can prepare himself!" Lil' A grinned.

"...You really want those diapers don't you?" Butch asked

"Says the guy who's all wet."

(Library)

(Boomer)

"I don't know why I even took this stupid job!" Brat said as she slammed a bunch of books into a random shelf, "Books are dangerous, they give you paper cuts and make you think! And thinking makes my brain hurt!"

Robin shook her head embarrassed. It was the end of the year why did she have to work with Brat? A demon would be more understandable than someone who gripes every five seconds about the 'dangers' of books.

"She still works here or is Ms. Harris too afraid to fire her?" Robin spun around to see Boomer, who was holding some books in his hand. But she was too busy glancing into his blue eyes to honestly care. Robin had been crushing on Boomer since kindergarten! He defended her from guys and was her personal consular-or so he thought. But then high school came and changed everything blah, blah, blah. She was never able to tell him her real feelings.

But that was going to change "Ms. Harris lives under her desk when Brat has to work." Robin laughed and bit her lip at Boomer's joyful smile.

"I guess we all need a panic room when she's around." Boomer laughed, checking the time on his watch. He had to meet with Bubbles at the school entrance to pick up Buddy. He then looked at the books "Well since Ms. Harris is protecting herself and I wouldn't dare ask Bart anything, will you check these out for me?"

"Sure!" Robin walked over to the desk, careful not to step on Ms. Harris's fingers."A little late in the school year to be checking out anything?"

"Uh, I got things to handle and these books will help me," Boomer said the last part in almost question. He then passed them to Robin, who usually could care less what anyone was checking out but since this was Boomer she wanted to stick her nose all in it.

_**'The Guide Too Fly In Fatherhood'**_

Robin's heart stopped, her fingers were frozen. She could barely breathe but she looked at the title of the book at least ten times and nothing changed! Without thinking she glanced up at Boomer and said "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"Uh-"

"You're a dad now?!"

"Well-"

"How could you do this to me?!" Robin started to cry and Boomer became confused. Did she not like the author or something? She threw the book into his chest and dashed out of the library, not caring if she crushed Ms. Harris's fingers!

"...What just happened here?" Boomer thought to himself then Brat stood beside him with a huge grin and she pointed towards the book that bruised him and said "Screw anything I said! Books ARE fun!"

**N/A:Long enough? Anyway, the PowerPunk Girls, Princess and The Gang Green Gang will be in this story! Oh and Butch's part was my favorite to write XD. I promise it gets better! **

**So tell me what you think!**

**Tacos **


End file.
